


At The Rock Show

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [8]
Category: Bandom, Billy Talent - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer go to a concert and meet Ben (aka Sir Makes-Ryan-Drool-A-Lot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had way too much homework to do tonight, so this one is also getting a sequel. Obviously my idea (BECAUSE I LOVE BILLY TALENT, AND I ESPECIALLY LOVE BEN, OMG. HE'S POLISH, GUYS. AND CANADIAN. <3333) even though I said I was afraid to write this. Well, there. I also kind of doubt Ryan and Spencer even enjoy the bands mentioned in this, but I could be wrong. :D

It wasn't so much that Ryan and Spencer were devoted fans to Rise Against, Rancid, or Billy Talent - sure, they were talented and Ryan and Spencer appreciated their music - but they were mostly just bored after coming home from touring in Africa, not to mention they were trying to not kill each other with all the bullshit going on with the band, so they decided a concert was the best way to spend their time not arguing. The three bands just so happened to be playing relatively close by, in a place they knew in Vegas called The Joint, so they bought tickets while they still could.

"You think someone will recognize us?" Ryan asked, picking up his gigantic sunglasses and contemplating them.

"Please don't wear those, or I'm not taking you."

Ryan slowly set them back down.

Spencer sighed, dragging Ryan out of the house before he could consider any other ineffective means of disguise. "Look, I doubt anyone is going to recognize us at a Rise Against and Rancid concert, much less care."

"Someone could," Ryan argued, hopping in the passenger seat of Spencer's car.

"Oh my god, stop worrying. You really need to loosen up, Ry, have some fun." It was obvious that Spencer wanted things to be okay again; it seemed he tried to avoid issues with everyone lately.

They drove out to the venue and arrived a whole hour before the concert started, so there weren't very many people in front of them in line to pick up their tickets and get in. They picked a place at the barrier but more off to the side to avoid any mosh pits or rabid fans wanting the good center spot.

In a moment purely coincidental, the lead singer of Billy Talent, Ben Kowalewicz, happened to be walking along the barrier to go do god knows what, when he stopped in front of Ryan and Spencer and said, "Aren't you guys from that band, Panic at the Disco?"

Spencer froze and let out a small noise that only Ryan could hear and only Ryan could interpret as, "Oh my god, he's talking to us."

Ryan did his best to keep it cool. "Uhh, yeah," he replied smoothly, nodding.

Ben grinned, and Ryan's heart maybe melted a little. Okay, a lot. "Well, I'd stay and chat, but I need to go beat up a roadie. Enjoy the show, guys, check you later."

Spencer turned to Ryan when Ben was out of earshot, pressing his thumb against the corner of Ryan's mouth as if he were wiping away drool.

Ryan slapped his hand away, blushing slightly. "Fuck off."

Eventually the show started, and the two thoroughly enjoyed themselves throughout Rise Against's set - Spencer even jumped into the mosh pit at one point, and when he tripped over someone else's shoe, the biggest dude either Ryan or Spencer had ever seen picked Spencer up and set him back on his feet.

"Thanks, man!" Spencer called over his shoulder as he rejoined Ryan off to the side, the most sincere smile Ryan had seen in a while plastered to his face.

When Billy Talent took the stage, Spencer elbowed Ryan with a knowing smirk.

Ryan blushed again and bit his lip, elbowing Spencer back. "Shut up."

The entire crowd was singing along, the girls screaming every time Ben did something ridiculous like lifting up his shirt to flash his abs, and eventually taking it completely off. He was at a level of sweaty comparable to Brendon by the time they played the encore, and, if Ryan wasn't hallucinating, which he really hoped he wasn't, Ben winked at him before he darted off-stage.

"I'll be back," Ryan called to Spencer amidst the chatter as Killswitch Engage set up, and he made his way towards backstage. Spencer only rolled his eyes and waved him off.

Ryan easily found the hallway to the dressing rooms - he's a rock star and he's been to a million and one different venues; he knows how to find the dressing rooms - but he wasn't sure if he should knock on the door when he found it or not. First of all, security had to be around somewhere, and they probably wouldn't recognize him as a celebrity. Second of all, what if Ben wasn't in there?

Luckily, Ryan didn't have to contemplate it too much longer because he was suddenly being dragged backwards by his belt and through a door. Before he could even say anything, he was spun around and pinned to the door, a hand clapping over his mouth. Ryan realized it was Ben, and damn, for a five and a half foot Polish Canadian that didn't look like he weighed more than a hundred pounds, he was deceptively strong.

"Sorry about that," Ben muttered, letting Ryan go. "I didn't want anyone to see you."

"How did you know I'd come find you?" Ryan wondered, following Ben further into the dressing room.

Ben turned around to face Ryan, pulling him close by his belt loops. "How did you know I was winking at you and not someone else?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Touché."  



End file.
